Protecting sensitive data is important for any organization's reputation, finances, and future. In an increasingly networked era full of ever more portable data storage devices, preventing the exposure of sensitive data to non-employees is more complicated and difficult than ever before. Many organizations have developed data loss prevention (DLP) policies in order to combat the loss of data. DLP policies may include rules intended to govern the behavior of both employees and computing systems to reduce the risk of sensitive data being handled in insecure ways.
Traditional systems for increasing compliance with DLP policies may rely on employees to read and remember details from extensive policy handbooks. This may cause well-intentioned employees to accidentally commit data breaches by forgetting DLP policy instructions and/or mistakenly classifying sensitive data as non-sensitive. Traditional systems for enforcing DLP policies may also be unable to distinguish between accidental and malicious offenders, and thus may risk punishing accidental offenders too severely and/or malicious offenders insufficiently. Accordingly, the instant disclosure identifies and addresses a need for additional and improved systems and methods for increasing compliance with data loss prevention policies.